Evel Oxford
, also known as , is a character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade, Orb Engaard Outer Quest. Appearance Evel is a tall man with pale skin, dark eyes with purple rings, dark circles under his eyes, and azure hair with three bangs standing out on each temple, the ends appear cape-like, and five dark-sapphire stripes starting at the back of his head and goes to the front of his scalp. His attire consist of a white lab coat and trousers, a midnight-blue shirt with a yellow stripe and bolo tie, a long black and light-blue belt tied twice around his waist, white gloves, and white shoes. Personality Evel Oxford is a quiet, logical individual who is quite reserved and comes across as cold to others. Though he appears to be a faithful servant for Hyde, who has allowed him to maintain a laboratory in the Dread Tower, his loyalty is shallow. Evel is very quiet and very smart. He has amassed data on beys all over the planet with the intent of creating the world's strongest bey. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblades * Orb Engaard Outer Quest: Evel's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Orb Swing: Taking the center, Engaard uses its Quest tip to stick to the stadium; making it wobble, then aims at an upper angle to deal a devastated blow. * Egis Guard: While sticking to the stadium walls, Engaard uses the balls in its Layer to deflect upcoming attacks. Battles Relationships Hyde Hyde allowed Evel to set up a lab at the Dread Tower. Evel sometimes lets Hyde in on what he's doing by telling him information. Evel's relationship with Hyde is shallow, but Hyde knows this and isn't too fazed by it. Kyle Hakim Kyle Hakim is revealed to have been sending data he'd collected on some of the Beybladers on the Battleship Cruise to Evel. Count Nightfell Aiger Akabane Quotes * I'd advise that you keep your voice down while inside my laboratory." * "Unleash your Orb Swing!" -during his watch with Ranjiro." * "It would seem that Spryzen has entered a kind of ultimate state." -seeing Shu activate Spryzen's Turbo Awakening for the first time. * "Phi and Hyde. The data from this battle will be marvelous." * *Given that Aether has nearly the same setup as Hades, it's no surprise. A copycat, indeed." Gallery Beyblade Burst Turbo Evel Oxford Launch.gif|Evel's Launch in Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Evel Oxford and Orb Egis JP Website Poster.jpg Aiger vs. Evel.jpg 135.jpg 168.JPG 182.jpg 129.PNG Evel and Egis.PNG Evel's launch.PNG Evel getting ready.PNG Evel's aura.PNG Evel standing.PNG Evel's Egis Guard.PNG Evel shocked.PNG Trivia * Like Hyde, Evel has a Red Level Chip, making him the second Blader to have a red level chip. * He is a scientist like Naoki Minamo. * Evel is one of four Beyblade Burst Turbo characters whose initials are the same as their bey: '''O'rb 'E'ngaard, the others being Xavier Bogard, Laban Vanot, and Kyle Hakim. References Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters